Feelings
by frostingdoodle
Summary: Eric and Jessica help Pam and Tara with their feelings. Post S5 finale.


"I still don't understand why ya'll aren't sharin' a room."

Tara sighed as Jessica brought up the topic she wanted to talk about least...again.

"Really?" she asked her, "this again?"

"Well, yeah," Jessica murmured in response.

Tara removed herself from the double bed they currently shared and crossed the floor of the bedroom to rest against the fireplace. The fire within emitted a soft glow and a warm heat and her eyes fell upon the many pictures that donned the mantel. Pictures of Pam, pictures of Eric, pictures of the two together.

"I just..." Jessica sighed, frustrated. She sat up on the bed, legs crossed and fingers picking at her pink socks, tracing the small love hearts absentmindedly. "You _kissed _her," she stated the obvious and had Tara rolling her eyes, turning away.

"So," Tara spat out, "not like it has to mean nothin'."

"She kissed you back," Jessica pointed out, her tone softer than before.

Tara's gaze flickered momentarily to Jessica. She was right. Pam _did _kiss her back, and it had been nice. Her lips were soft and welcoming and perfect. But her maker chose to pretend like it didn't happen. So what was she supposed to do? The whole situation was confusing. She had all these feelings and all these impulses and sure, most of them came with being a baby vampire, but not all of them did. Pam's blood gave her crazy and intense and amazing dreams of her maker. But was it all just Pam's blood? There was something else there. Something more.

"Did you ever kiss Bill?" Tara wondered aloud.

Jessica's eyes widened and her lips parted, the concept so gross and ridiculous and foreign. "What? No! Oh my God, _ew. _He's like...ancient, and like...my _dad. _Why would you even ask somethin' like that?" she closed her eyes with a shudder as if trying to rid her mind of the horrible image.

Despite her internal struggle, Tara found herself smiling at Jessica's grossed out reaction.

"Thank you for those nightmares," Jessica added bitterly.

"Sorry," Tara smiled sheepishly.

Jessica nodded, grateful for the apology.

"I'm just new at this," Tara tried to explain with a sigh, "I'm not sure how this whole _maker and progeny_ thing works."

"Well, I've been a vampire for a while now and even I don't fully understand it. I don't even think Bill does. But," she paused, drawing out the word, "I do know that there are _quite _a few variations of it, or somethin' like that."

Tara's eyebrows furrowed together. She walked back towards the bed and sat on the edge. "What'cha mean?"

"Well there's me an' Bill. He's like my father, y'know? Or at least he was. I don't know what the hell is goin' on with him anymore. I..." her trail of thought halted. Her intention hadn't been to ramble over her maker, it was to give an explanation to Tara. "Sorry," she muttered, "but anyway..."

As annoying as Jessica could be, Tara felt like she could listen to her ramble all night. It was highly amusing.

"There's me an' Bill. Like a father and daughter relationship. And then there's Pam and Eric," she began slowly.

"I never understood those two," Tara admitted.

"Me either," Jessica agreed. "I think they used to be a thing?" her question was more rhetorical and her voice heightened in pitch slightly, but she continued anyway, "they have this weird sexual openness with each other which I think is kinda gross, but I will say this, there are certain aspects of their relationship that seem real nice."

Tara nodded. She couldn't disagree there.

"Then there was Russell and Talbot," she added slowly, unsure how Tara would react to that. She didn't know if she should continue but the soft nod from her fellow baby vamp spurred her on. "They were lovers, so, I don't know. I think it just depends."

"Yeah," Tara exhaled out with a humourless laugh. Jessica's little explanation didn't do much to ease her mind.

Jessica, sensing this, chewed on her bottom lip before asking, "how does Pam make you feel?"

xxx

_"How does Pam make you feel?"_

From her bedroom, Pam zeroed in on Jessica and Tara's conversation, using her vampire hearing to listen to every word uttered. Just as Tara began to reply, there was a knock on her door and Eric was entering. With her focus distracted, she looked into the mirror of the dressing table she was currently situated at, and arched an eyebrow at her maker.

"Am I interrupting?" Eric asked in his usual calm and smooth tone. He glanced around the room for Tara and feigned confusion when he didn't see her.

"No," Pam replied rather simply. She went back to brushing out her curls as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Where's Tara?" he approached from behind and effortlessly took the brush from her hand, taking over her actions and sweeping it through her hair gently.

Pam molded against the chair and her maker's touch. She always felt a surprising wave of calm and relief whenever he brushed her hair. It reminded her of her childhood in England and her human father who used to do the same thing before bed.

"With Jessica," she answered and he would have been a fool to miss the sense of longing in her tone.

"Ah," he smiled. Half teasing, half knowing.

"Don't look at me like that," she scowled.

"Like what?" he asked her knowingly.

"Like you know what I'm _feeling_," she muttered, drawing out the word 'feeling' like it was an insult.

"I do know what you're feeling," he spoke plainly.

"I don't have feelings," she scoffed. Attempting to stand up, she was held in place by Eric who pressed both hands to each side of her head.

"I'm not finished," he stated before going back to brushing out her curls. "And you do have feelings."

Pam looked off to the side, "rarely."

Eric tilted his head with a very light shrug. "Indeed," he agreed.

Silence ensued as he brushed out her blonde locks, each stroke gentle and tender, mindful of any tangles. When he was finished he placed the brush on the dressing table and leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of Pam's head. She closed her eyes under his touch.

"Love isn't such a bad thing, you know," he murmured under his kiss.

"Who said anythin' about _love?_" Pam drawled, her defensive wall back up again. She moved out from under his touch and went to end the conversation by walking into the adjoining bathroom. However, Eric's next sentence had her stopping before she could even reach the door.

"Love is the only gold," he called after her, pleased to see she had stopped.

She turned slowly, "what?"

"Love, is the only gold," he repeated and recalled the night she had told him of when she had first heard it.

She was just a girl back in England and her father's friend Alfred, Lord Tennyson, would read her poems. It was one of the few fond memories of her human life.

Pam stared at her maker taken aback by his words. Slowly but surely her façade melted and she groaned inwardly at the realisation.

"Fuck."

xxx

Tara thought about Jessica's question. There were many ways she could approach it, many ways she could reply to it. But one word came to mind and one word alone. She smiled softly.

"Loved," she replied truthfully, "she makes me feel loved."

Jessica's lips formed a wide, goofy grin. She felt like a lovesick teenager _for _Tara. She liked having a fellow baby vamp to talk to and vent to. A real friend.

"Well then, there's your answer," she concluded happily. She felt like a matchmaker, like a real Cupid minus the arrows.

She just hoped Eric was having the same luck with Pam.

xxx

Eric had sauntered over to Pam's bed and was laying on it with ease, his arm behind his head to prop it up as he watched his progeny with a great intensity and a slight amusement.

Pam tightened the ties of her robe and rolled her eyes at Eric. He only smiled in return. She parted her lips to speak but found nothing come out. Instead, like earlier, she scowled and then exited the room.

Eric listened as her footsteps got fainter and smirked in accomplishment as he raised from the bed.

"Well my work here is done."

xxx

Both Tara and Jessica turned as the bedroom door opened, revealing Pam. Tara moved to her feet in surprise and glanced to Jessica whose giddy smile was growing at a rapid rate.

"Fire crotch, out," Pam droned. When Jessica failed to move, she raised her eyebrow.

"Jessica," Eric's voice boomed in the near distance and the young redhead was quick to scramble to her feet and exit the room.

Pam slipped inside and shut the door behind her. Her eyes trailed along the length of Tara's body. She was no longer wearing her bloodied clothes but had instead opted for the pink sweatsuit bottoms and white t-shirt that had once been in her own wardrobe. Pam was still annoyed that she had to share her clothes with the current female residents within their safe house. Tara, however, was an exception. The simple clothing complimented her figure perfectly.

"I see you changed." Tara rolled her eyes at Pam's words.

When she had entered she looked mad, but now, Tara wasn't sure what the hell was going through her maker's mind. She was always so damn hard to read.

"Look, if you came in here to state the obvious, then-"

Tara was silenced as Pam vamp sped towards her and pressed their lips together in a hungry and hard kiss. It was laced with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something tender. Tara parted her lips to allow Pam's tongue access and the blonde moaned at the contact. Raw need and passion had their lip-lock escalating quickly.

Tara's hands wandered, feeling around her maker's hips and sides, massaging softly and then resting on her ass with a gentle squeeze. She was happy to hear it earn a sigh-like moan from Pam. As much as she wanted to go on kissing her and doing other things to her, she forced herself away and broke the contact of their lips, feeling as breathless as a vampire could.

"I thought you were mad," Tara breathed.

"You don't know me that well," Pam told her, actually smiling for once, "my mad face and-"

"-your happy face are the same," Tara finished, mirroring Pam's smile.

Pam brought her hand up and brushed a few strands of hair from Tara's cheek, stopping to move her thumb along her delicate skin affectionately.

"I..." Pam began but soon stopped, unsure how to voice her feelings and feeling as vulnerable as ever.

Tara silenced her with a tender kiss. "Ssh," she whispered against her lips. She understood. She felt the same, she felt it through their bond. Words weren't needed. She pulled back slowly so her face was a fraction of an inch away from Pam's.

"Personally," Tara smirked, "I'd rather see you make a different face."

Pam tilted her head suggestively and was taken by a welcomed surprised as her progeny whizzed her over to the bed in a manner that had the both of them laughing happily.

xxx

Outside the bedroom Jessica and Eric stood with their ears pressed against the door. Eric was the first to pull away and Jessica followed his lead. They looked at each other, pleased, before they began to walk down the corridor.

"I knew it," Jessica grinned, so giddy she could almost bounce of the walls.

Eric nodded, "yes, you did."

"We should start a website!" she exclaimed, loving the idea of setting up a matchmaking website and helping people find love.

Eric chuckled, "I'll print business cards."

* * *

**Something quick that came out of nowhere and I wrote this morning. An M rated sequel, maybe? I've never written smut before. I wonder how that will go down...**

**I'm totally crap at reading over things. Any mistakes are my own fault. D:**


End file.
